1803 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1793 1794 1795 1796 1797 1798 1799 1800 1801 1802 1804 1805 1806 1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 1813 ---- - A-3= 1. Anonymous (1803) - Bones of an extinct species of beast found in Russia. Lit. Jour., (Rev.) I 497. ---- '2. Anonymous (1803) - Fossil bones. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XV 191. ---- '3. Anonymous (1803) - Ossemens du mammouth. ''Mag. encycl., (Paris) 1803 245-246. ---- - B-4= '1. Bertuch, C. (1803) - Einige Bemerkungen über das Skelett des unbekannten Quadruped's vorn Plata-Strome (Megatherium americanum nach Cuvier). ''Mag. neuest. Zustand Naturk., V 530-534, pl. XII. ---- '2. Beurard (1803) - Sur des ichtyolites mouchetés de mercure sulfuré, trouvés dans le département du Mont-Tonnerre. ''Jour. Mines, (Paris) XIV 409-414. ---- '3. Blumenbach, J.F. (1803) - Das Mammut-Ohioticum nun wirklich in London. ''Voigt's Mag. Naturk., V pp. 1-7. ---- '4. Blumenbach, Johann Friedrich (1803) - Specimen archaeologiae telluris terrarumque inprimis Hannoveranarum. ''Comment. Soc. gottingen., XV 132-156, pls. I-III (1800-03). ---- - C-1= '1. Cuvier, Georges (1803) - Recherches d'anatomie comparèe sur les dents. ''Bull. Soc. philom., Paris III 165-168. ---- - D-4= '1. Daudin, F.M. (1803) - ''Mémoire sur les reptiles qui ont été trouvés fossiles dans l'intérieur de la terre. pp. 276-297 In F. M. Daudin, Histoire naturelle, générale et particuli re des reptiles. Paris. vol. VIII, 439 pp. . ---- '2. de La Lacépède, Bernard Germain Ét. (1803) - ''Histoire naturelle des poissons. In: G. L. L. de Buffon, Histoire naturelle...avec la description du Cabinet de Roi. contributions by L. J. M. Daubenton, P. Guéneau de Montbeillard, G. L. C. A. Bexon and B. G. E. Lacépède.. Paris. 15 vols.; Suppl., 7 vols.; supplements to the "Histoire naturelle" 5 vols. (1798-1803). ---- '3. Delamétherie, Jean-Cla (1803) - Description d'un poisson fossile trouvé dans un bloc de gypse de Montmartre. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LVII 320, pl. I. ---- '4. Domeier, Wilhelm (1803) - Nachricht von einem in Nord America gefundenen vollständigen Gerippe eines Vierfüsslers, bisher häufig Mammoth oder Mammut genannt. ''Neue Schriften Gesellsch. naturforsch. Freunde zu Berlin, iv pp. 79-110. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-6= '''1. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1803) - ''Essai de géologie, ou mémoires pour servir a l'histoire naturelle du globe. Paris vol. I 493 pp., 17 pls. ---- '2. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1803) - Mémoire sur deux espèces de boeufs dont on trouve les crânes fossiles en Allemagne, en France, en Angleterre, dans le nord de l'Amérique et dans d'autres contrées. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, II 188-200, pls. XLIII, XLIV. ---- '3. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1803) - Mémoire sur une défense fossile d'éléphant trouvée à cinq pieds de profondeur dans un tuffa volcanique, dans la commune Darbres, département de l'Ardèche. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, II 23-27, pl. XXXIII. ---- '4. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1803) - Mémoire sur une grosse dent de requin, et sur un écusson fossile de tortue, trouvés dans les carrières des environs de Paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, II 103-109, pl. XXXIX. ---- '5. Fischer (1803) - Remarques sur des os fossiles d'elephans et de rhinoceros, trouvés dans le département du Mont-Tonnerre. ''Mag. encycl., (Paris) II 1803 387-388. ---- '6. Fortis, Giovanni Battista Al (1803) - Le pretese ossa d'animali terrestri silicee del Mont-Perdu negli Alti Pirenei. ''Mem. Soc. ital. Sci., X (2) 172-182, pl. VIII. ---- - G-0= '1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-1= '''1. Jordan, Johann Ludwig (1803) - ''Mineralogische berg- und hüttenmäunsche Reisebemerkungen vorzüglich in Hessen, Thieringen, am Rheine und im Seyn-Altenkirchner Gebiete. Göttingen. ---- - K-0= '1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-0= '''1. - P-5= '''1. Pallas, Peter Simon (1803) - ''Travels through the southern provinces of the Russian Empire, in the years 1793 and 1794. 4 , London. 2 vols., pls. (1802-3). ---- '2. Peale, Rembrandt (1803) - Account of some remains of a species of gigantic oxen found in America and other parts of the world. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XV 325-327, pl. VI. ---- '3. Peale, Rembrandt (1803) - ''An historical disquisition on the mammoth, or great American incognitum, an extinct, immense, carnivorous animal whose remains have been found in North America. 8vo, pp. i-vi, 1-91, wi. ---- '4. Pownall, J. (1803) - On the mammoth. ''Tilloch's Philos. Mag., XIV 332-337. ---- '5. Pujoulx, J.B. (1803) - ''Promenades au Jardin des Plantes, à la ménagerie et dans les galeries du Muséum d'histoire naturelle. 3d ed., Paris. 2 vols.: 296 + 402 pp. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-0= '''1. - S-1= '''1. Sanders, William (1803) - Discovery of ''Holoptychius at Portischead. Bristol Daily Post, Feb. 9, 1803. 3. ---- - T-0= '1. - U-0= '''1. - V-3= '''1. Vettuch, C. (1803) - Einige Bemerkungen über das Skelett des unbekannten Quadruped's vom Plata-Strome (Megatherium americanum). ''Voigt's Mag. Naturk., V 530-534, pl. xii. ---- '2. von Humboldt, Alexander (1803) - Account of the travels of M. A. de Humboldt in South America, extracted from some of his letters. ''Extr., London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XVI 237-247. ---- '3. von Humboldt, Alexander (1803) - Extrait de plusieurs lettres de M. A. de Humboldt. ''Extr., Ann. Mus. hist. Nat., Paris II 323-337. ---- - W-1= '1. Wright, George J. (1803) - Conjectural observations on the mammoth. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XVI 154-160. ---- - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-08 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List